Jak3: Revenge
by Botney
Summary: Something's out for Revenge, there are missing trophies, songs, Ottsels, and a rare race of dragons to help. But is it enough? JOC
1. The Overdrived Arrival

Yay!! After waiting and writing for about 3 hours, I got my story!!! Why am I not jumping around then? *shrugs* Oh well.... Hope that you enjoy this and I'll try to update as much as I can! Hopefully.... Oh! btw, I'm only going to put this up once do pay attention! Don't sue me!! *sniff* I have to face the facts....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter, Jak2, or any of the character from those games. I do, however, own Cabbit, Crazy Man, Jennifer, Kriss, and Rikku so mine!!  
  
***At Jak's Place***  
  
"JJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jak was violently hit over the head by Samos. "OW!!!! HE-!!!! OOOWWW!!!!!! STOP!!!!! OW!!!!! I-!!!!! HOLD IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Samos froze with his staff in the air. Jak sighed, "I'm okay...." He put his head under his pillow. "Ow...." Samos grabbed the pillow. "What's all the damn noise?" Daxter said as he walked into the room. Jak got up and stuck his tongue out behind Samos' back. "I saw that Jak." "Saw what???" Jak said as he gave an innocent smile (A/N: or at least what looked like one!).  
  
***At The Naughty Ottsel***  
  
When Jak entered the Naughty Ottsel, he ran straight into a stuffed Metal Head (A/N: not literally) statue. "AAAAAAHHHHHH-cool...." He started to poke the Metal Head. "Is this real?" "No duh." Sig entered with yet another Metal Head. It looked like some type of Pokemon the way it was standing. "Sig, where, why, how, what am I missing.... Oh yeah, when?" Jak's eye caught what looked like Erol. "Neat! This looks like Erol!" Jak pulled back Erol's hair and like magic, (A/N: *cough* *cough*) he leaned back and grabbed Jak's wrist. "Holy shit!!!" Jak said as Erol turned around. "Yeah," Sig said while messing with the M.H. statue, "he's back...." Jak stared, (A/N: like this: O.O) and saw Daxter standing at the entrance with the same look. Then.... Daxter fell backwards.  
  
"Cool!" Daxter said as he looked at Erol. "Your alive! AGAIN!!!" Just then, Torn walked in with a worried look. "What's up Torn?" He ignored Daxter and sat down. "Uh.... Torn?" Everyone gathered around him. Annoyed, he explained. "My sister is coming to Haven." "When!!!" Everyone asked. Before he could answer, a girl dressed in black high-heeled boots, black jeans, and a black shirt walked in (A/N: yeah, all her clothes are black....). "Hey Torn!" She said. Before anyone could answer, an Ottsel with long eyelashes and a black backwards cap that had the name Kriss in red on the front (A/N: her name is said like Chris and the name is printed on the part on the hat above her face). She caught Daxter's eye quick, what caught everyone else's eye was the skull necklace she had on (A/N: Kriss is a Goth, yeah....).  
  
After a while of getting to know Kriss, Torn introduced his sister. "Guys, this is my sister: Jennifer." Everyone stared. "Well hi!" she said. "Please, these idots can't even design a bar." Kriss said while pushing Daxter away from her face. Everyone laughed, except for Sig. "I don't what there's to laugh about cherries." Jak stopped laughing and turned to Sig. "What you talking about Sig?" Sig looked at the wall of Metal Head trophies. "Have any of you saw that on that wall," he pointed to the almost empty wall above the door, "That there are less and less Metal Heads there everyday." Everyone leaned forward to get a better look. Kriss jumped off the counter and was the only one to walk toward the odd trophies. She looked at them for a minute as a low growl came from behind the counter where Tess was standing....  
  
***In A Secret Area In Haven Forest***  
  
"MuhahahahahahaWahahaha.... ha...." A Cabbit stares at it's owner like he gone mad.... maybe he has! "Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew." "Yes, you might be right after all!!!" "Mew?" "No I do not!!!!" "Mew?" "Stop saying that!!!!" "Mew? ....?" "That's an order!!!" "Mew...." "I can hurt you ya know!!" 'My owner really needs some more practice on the Cabbit language....' "I heard that!!!!!" The Cabbit stared (A/N: by the way or btw, a Cabbit is a rabbit that meows). "That backstabbing Ottsel should have already arrived." (A/N: let's call this guy Crazy Man). "I can't wait to see the look on her face!!!" Crazy Man said to his Cabbit (A/N: let's call Crazy Man's Cabbit.... Cabbit!). "Mew...." "Mew indeed Cabbit!" "Mew?"  
  
***Back At The Naughty Ottsel***  
  
Tess screamed as a Metal Head jumped from behind the counter. Before anyone could make a move, a bullet came flying past everyone's head and into the M.H.'s. It fell over, dead. Everyone turned to find Kriss with a magnificent pistol that said 'Charmed' on it. "Where in the bloody hell did you get that?" Sig said as he kneeled down to get a better look at Kriss' gun. "Look, but no touch. This is my baby. And her name is Charmed." Jak walked over to Kriss. "Uh, and why'd you name your pistol uh, 'Charmed'" "I can answer that." Jennifer said as she walked over to Jak and Sig, followed by Torn and Erol. "You see, Kriss is a Goth and well, she bought this rifle a couple of years ago. Then a weird package appeared on my doorstep. It was that pistol." She pointed to Kriss' pistol while Jak noticed Erol listening to every word she said.  
  
"So your saying that you two traded guns and Kriss' got the name Charmed 'carved' into her pistol right?" Jennifer nodded. "That's it." "Right...." Daxter said as he rolled his eyes. "So baby, how long have you waited for me?" Kriss gave Daxter one of her famous death-looks and smacked him. "Get away from me you pervert!!!!" "Well, I guess you better unpack." Torn said to his sister. "Yeah, I guess so...."  
  
***Crazy Man's Lab***  
  
"HA!" "MEW!" Crazy Man stared at Cabbit. "Don't mock me!" "Mew mew mew!" Cabbit started to mock Crazy Man. "Bad Cabbit!!" "Mew mew!!" "Cabbit!!!!" "Mew!!!!" "NO CABBIT!!!!!!!!" "MEW MEW!!!!!!!!" "Grrrrr...." "Mewwww...." Crazy Man and Cabbit went into a staring contest. (A/N: we'll check on those two later, but now: SONGS!!!! Warning: this is going to be long!).  
  
***At The Palace***  
  
Jennifer was listening to her radio while everyone else unpacked her stuff. "Out of bed at the crack of noon, Blare the music and have a swoon, I can't stop thinking of your face, La la lee la lee loo lace!" Everyone stopped and stared at Jennifer. Kriss jumped on the counter and joined into the song. "I'm six feet under the Bhodi tree, With my crap new-age philosophy, Diamonds where there once were stars, I'm sitting in Jayne Mansfield's car!" Torn begins to laugh. "Yeah Yeah I'm independence, Yeah Yeah I'm borderline, Yeah Yeah I'm California, My minds all screwed and upside down, But my hearts on overdrive, Yeah my hearts on overdrive!" Daxter walks in and stares. "I need to take a shower when I look at you, You sting and hurt like a bad tattoo, I wish you'd change my point of view, I cruise the canyon to get some breeze, With hidden treasures up my sleeve, I like the light and hate the heat, But I'll lick the blood right off your street!" Jak stared with a disgusted look on his face. "Lick the blood off a street.... uh...." Jennifer and Kriss continued to sing. "Yeah Yeah I'm cherry cola, Yeah Yeah I'm Candy-eyed, Yeah Yeah I'm California, My minds all screwed and upside down, But my hearts on overdrive!" Kriss pretends to play a guitar. "They all come here to find a scene, But end up girls on Methedrine, Naked on a TV screen, The dreams that fall beneath my feet, Make my footsteps feel so sweet, But your kisses are my fate accompli!" Everyone starts to clap their hands to the beat as Kriss and Jennifer finish up the song. "Yeah Yeah I'm independence, Yeah Yeah I'm borderline, Yeah Yeah I'm California, My minds all screwed and upside down, But my hearts on overdrive, Yeah my hearts on overdrive!!!!" Everyone applauded afterwards. (A/N: and that was Katy Rose's Overdrive!).  
  
After the song, Jak came up and laughed. "What was that?!" "What? You have a problem with the song Overdrive?" Kriss rudely said as she went over to a large carrying pouch. Ashelin was introduced to the gothic Ottsel and Jennifer. "Now what's with the singing I heard earlier?" "Huh? Oh! That was nothing!" Jak watched Kriss as she tried to get the pouch out from under all the other items piled on top. "You really have a better attitude than your Ottsel." "Yeah, I know. Everyone always says that for some reason." "Maybe.... 'cause.... It's true?" Ashelin said as she watched Kriss pull out the pouch. "What's in that?" "Trust me Jak, you DON'T wanna know!"  
  
***Crazy Man's Lab***  
  
Cabbit blinked. "AH-HA!!!!" Crazy Man jumped up in the air. "I win!!!" Cabbit bit Crazy Man's pinky. "OW!!!!" Crazy Man started to jump up and down from pain. It looked like he was doing some sort of dance. "Mew-Mew-Mew!" Crazy Man stopped and looked at Cabbit. "It's Cha-Cha-Cha not Mew-Mew-Mew!" Cabbit stuck its tongue out at Crazy Man. "Grrrrr...." "Mewwww...." This time Crazy Man blinked. Cabbit laughed. "Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew!!!!!" "Not funny!!!" Crazy Man rubbed his eyes....  
  
***Palace***  
  
"Hey Kriss!" Jak walked over to her with Daxter on his shoulder. Daxter jumped off. "What ya got there, babe?" Kriss gave him her death- look. She opened the pouch and allowed Jak and Daxter to look inside. She smiled when she saw the look on their faces. Daxter fell backwards. Jak's mouth dropped 5 feet from what he saw. "Are those real?" Kriss laughed. "Ha! Real! They're only the finest from deep within the dark. You can't find these baby's anywhere else in the world except for tombs! Want one? I can always 'get' more...."  
  
***End Of 'The Overdrived Arrival'***  
  
So what'd ya think? Please R&R and easy with the flames please? It's my first fic.... *cries* okay whatever. TTFN (Ta Ta For Now) 


	2. DJ, Rikku, n' Cabbit

Great!! My 2nd chapter!! Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: 1st chapter  
  
***Palace***  
  
Jak reached his hand into the bag and pulled out a small skull head. "Wonder if it's brains are still inside?" He said while looking at it. Daxter got up and took one himself. "Ooooo...." Daxter tossed it up and caught it. "Ya know, we can used this to scare someone." Jak started to shake the skull for no reason at all. Kriss and Daxter stared. "Trying to find some life in that Jak? Keep tryin'. But, if you really want to know, you can crack it open...." Daxter jumped up with delight. "Cool!!! I'm gonna go try!" Jak tossed the skull back into the pouch and followed Daxter into the kitchen. "Now, we gotta find something to open this with." Daxter started to look around the counter. Jak walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a hammer. He handed it to Daxter. "That'll do." Daxter said with an evil grin.  
  
A few minutes later, Jak and Daxter ran out of the kitchen with a horrible smell emptying into the entire palace. Everyone started to cough and talk all at once. "Abandon Palace!!!" Everyone burst through the doors, finally happy to breath fresh air again. Torn walked over to Jak and Daxter and waited for an excuse from both of them. "Uh...." Jak started to say. "42??" Torn shook his head. Daxter tried to kick him, but Torn just stepped on him. "Alright, Kriss told us." Torn looked over at Kriss who was laughing her ass off. "No duh!" Daxter said under Torn's foot. "Aw man! Ha ha! Did you see the look on their faces! I can't believe they fell for that shit!! Ha ha ha!!!!" Torn walked over and stood in front of Kriss. "Hey ya Kriss!" "Ha ha ha-I don't like the song Hey Ya.... it's annoying!" Torn kneeled down. "I didn't ask that, ya ol' fuzzy midget!"  
  
***Somewhere In Haven City ***  
  
Crazy Man was walking toward the palace with Cabbit on his shoulder and needle with Dark Eco inside of it. "MuhahahahahahaWhahahahahahahaha.... ha.... I can't wait for my revenge!!!! Ha...." 'Why does he always laugh and then say 'ha'? Its freaky!' "Ha...." They finally came across their victim, sotra.... They snuck up on Jak, placed in the needle, blah blah, Jak changed into Dark Jak without anyone knowing, Crazy Man hid, (A/N: you get the point.).  
  
***Palace wait, we're at the palace already***  
  
Kriss gave Torn her death-look as Samos and Keira walked up. "Who's the black witch?" Keira said as she saw Jennifer. "I'm no witch. Kriss, my Ottsel is, kinda. I'm Jennifer." "Keira. And this is my dad, Samos." Samos stared at Jennifer for a minute. "You look familiar...." He said. "Well I don't believe we've met before." Suddenly, Dark Jak let out a powerful roar for attention. And he got it. As soon as people saw him, they ran around in circles. They were screaming and yelling. Dark Jak slowly made his way over to Jennifer and Kriss. Torn saw at the last minute before Dark Jak attacked. "Jennifer!!! Kriss!!! Run!!!!!" It was no good. Jennifer and Kriss watched as Dark Jak roared again. His fangs glistened in the sunlight. "Jennifer, Kriss!!!! Get away from Dark Jak!!!!!!" Still no good. Jennifer took a step forward. "So, Dark Jak your name huh? That sound a little too long.... um.... how about.... DJ!!" Everyone froze and at the same time, they all said: "DJ?!" "Yep! DJ." DJ titled his head to the side. "Hold it!!!" Keira said as she walked toward Jennifer, "I'm the only one allowed to be with Jak and.... DJ." Kriss stepped up, prepared to curse Keira out. "Ya know what? There's a couple new people here better than some sort of demented bitch!"  
  
Crazy Man and Cabbit jumped out from their hiding place. "Ha...." Kriss stared. "Oh god!!! Not you again!!!" "Why can't you leave us alone?" "Mew mew mew mew!!" Kriss laughed. "Hmm.... You got a point there." Jennifer said as DJ changed back into Jak. Daxter ran over to Jak. "Top of the morning to ya bud!" Jak fell back. "Right! You just fall unconscious! We'll get you outta here! Well, not me." "Great. Jay! Call Rikku (A/N: the name is not said like re-ku it's re-hu)! Hurry before someone here catches his craziness!!" "Are you sure?" Kriss nodded her head quickly. Jennifer held up her hand to the sun and the sun changed bright red. In a few seconds, an incredible roar shook all of Haven City. A beautiful black dragon appeared. The only difference with this one was that it was bigger than 15 Hellcats. Rikku landed while everyone else hand their mouths 5 feet open from shock or fear. Jennifer and Kriss managed to get everyone to get onto Rikku. Once everyone was on, Jennifer commanded Rikku to fly safely away....  
  
"Rikku's Nest"  
  
Jak woke up on a huge nest base. He looked around but did not find anything except for bones, a closed gate, and well, that's it. The closed gate slowly opened and a huge gargoyle came flying out, fast, straight for him....  
  
***Rikku's Nest***  
  
Jak jumped awake as he found himself on a white leather couch. He looked around as realized that he had a bad dream. When he got downstairs, he saw a huge eye looking through the window. "Oh my god!!!!!" Jennifer laughed a Jak's impression. "There's nothing to worry about Jak. It's Rikku! I don't think that I know who 'Rikku' is!" Jak said without taking his eye off of Rikku. "My pet dragon." Jak stared at her in shock. "PET?!" Keira stood in the doorway. "How can you can that.... Thing a pet?!" Jennifer opened the window and pet Rikku as he gave a small dragon purr sound. "Do you want to pet him? He doesn't bite unless I command him to...." Jak walked over and looked at Rikku. He could see his reflection in Rikku's dark eyes. Jennifer took Jak's hand and tried to make him pet Rikku. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" "Oh come on! His skin not deadly!" She finally got Jak to pet Rikku after a while. Keira, who was standing at the doorway the whole time, walked away angrily.  
  
***Crazy Man's Lab***  
  
"I can't believe it Cabbit!!! We ha.... we had her right where we wanted!!" Cabbit was asleep in its bed. Crazy Man shook Cabbit until it was awake. "Come on Cabbit!! This is no time for sleeping!! We have to ha.... we have to plan for the next time we see her!! MuhahahahahahahaWahahahahahahahaha.... ha...." "Mew mew mew...." "That's right Cabbit!" "Mew?" "Right first we need to find the one person close to her.... I GOT IT!!! That one girl that had the dragon! Then we take her away, hope Kriss comes, then trade!!!! It's foolproof!!!" "Mew...." "So.... Where should we take her and when should we get her?" "Mew...." "Great idea Cabbit! We'll take to the Metal Head Nest and get her at midnight tonight!!! Your brilliant!!!" Crazy Man kissed Cabbit. "MEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Let's get to Haven!!!!! Ha...."  
  
***End Of 'DJ, Rikku, n' Cabbit'***  
  
Another chapter down. Don't worry. Look on the bright side: only 500 chapters left! Oh wait.... WHAT'S SO BRIGHT ABOUT THAT?  
~Cheers for Rikku  
TTFN-Botney 


	3. It Takes Two To Make A Thing Go BOOM

Wow!!! 3 chapters in one day! Could it get any better? Oops.... Better not say that.... Well, anyway, enjoy!  
~Cheers for Rikku  
Botney  
  
***Rikku's Nest***  
  
The clock read 12:00 p.m. Time for Crazy Man and Cabbit's evil plan! .... I wrote: Time for Cray Man and Cabbit's evil plan!!! .... CRAZY MAN AND CABBIT!!!!! Crazy Man jumped into Rikku's Nest with Cabbit on his shoulder. "Ha.... it's time Cabbit.... be sure to stay quiet Cabbit...." He stopped. "Ya know, I think that we should take her to our lab instead. Don't you think so too?" Crazy Man whispered to Cabbit. It nodded its head showing that it understood and agreed. They crept past Rikku who was sleeping in his bed. When Crazy Man reached the house, he motioned Cabbit to unlock the door from the window. But Cabbit refused. So, Crazy Man opened the window himself, went to the door, unlocked it and opened it, went back out the window without closing it, and went through the front door. They both crept up the stairs and picked a door. Crazy Man opened it and found out that it was Jak's bedroom. Crazy Man tried to get a better look by getting closer to the bed. What he didn't know was that Jak was awake....  
  
***2 Seconds Later***  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***Kriss' Room***  
  
Kriss heard someone scream and took out Charmed.... with high hopes that it was a Gargoyle.... she's always wanted one....  
  
***Jennifer's Room***  
  
Jennifer jumped up from the scream. Not hearing anything else, she went back to bed after a couple of minutes....  
  
***Daxter's Room***  
  
Daxter didn't hear anything because he was too busy admiring Kriss....  
  
***Rikku's Bed***  
  
Rikku's head lifted as he heard a scream from within the house.... he shook all the sleep out of him as he quietly crept toward the house....  
  
***Back To Jak's Room***  
  
"Uh.... this is all.... a dream...." Crazy Man hit Jak over the head and knocked him out....  
  
***Outside In The Hall***  
  
Crazy Man quickly went into Jennifer's room and took her. Rikku's eye was at the window and he saw Crazy Man. He roared with anger that shook the entire house and of course, woke everyone up, including Jak! Crazy Man ran out of the house screaming, followed by everyone one else trying to catch up with Crazy Man and Cabbit. Rikku pounced at Crazy Man right after Crazy Man got away. Rikku spread out his wings to fly but Torn stopped him. "No Rikku!" To everyone surprise, Rikku's wings folded back up. "But why Torn?" Samos asked. "If we wait, it will make the rescue more interesting than just a dragon flying over him and snapping that dude's head off...." Kriss walked back inside the house.  
  
***Jennifer's Room***  
  
Kriss was surprised to find Jak looking out of the bedroom window. "Why did he take her?" Jak said to himself, not knowing that Kriss heard him. "It's because of me. About 2 months ago, I promised to help create some sort of machine for him but, instead, I sent him to the nut house all this time.... he must've gotten out." Jak didn't turn around to face her. "Jak?" Bored, Kriss took off her cap, with her bright orange hair flowing and some of it covering her right eye. She loaded Charmed. Jak turned around. Kriss handed Jak Rikku's reins. "She's not gone unless we don't look for her." Jak took the reins and grabbed his Peace Maker on the way out. He put the reins on Rikku and climbed on Rikku. Rikku helped Jak up and let out a roar for incoming battle and flight. With everyone staring and Torn giving Jak a good luck sign, Rikku took to the wind with Kriss yelling 'Crazy Man!! This isn't over yet!!!' Torn watched the only hope for his sister's survival, disappear into the night....  
  
***Naughty Ottsel***  
  
The bar was empty-almost. The Metal Head Leader was still a lifeless head on the wall, and only that, a Lurker Shark, and a stuffed Metal Head remained. A mystical blue light surrounded the Metal Head as it roared and magically came alive. It turned and bowed to it's leader and left to destroy what was left of Haven City....  
  
***Rikku, Jak, and Kriss***  
  
Rikku's wings picked up speed as he began to smell his owner. "Whoa!! Shit!!!! I never knew a dragon this big could fly this fast!!!" "Hang on Jak!!! He's getting faster!" But instead of getting faster, he dove straight downwards to Crazy Man's Lab. Rikku stopped and flung Jak and Kriss off his back and guarded the fortress to make sure that no one comes out that's gone inside. Jak kicked open the door with Kriss at his feet. When they entered a huge platform with a giant Metal Head robot in the middle. "That.... that.... that's what I promised to help him make.... it's done...." Kriss said as Crazy Man and Cabbit walked in front of the robot. "Welcome to my Lab. Here you see ha...." Jak started to laugh when Crazy Man said 'ha....' "Shut-up!!!" "Mew...." Jak saw a Cabbit for the first time in his life. "What kinda rabbit meows?" "For your ha.... for your ha.... for your ha...." Jak burst out laughing and soon, Kriss joined in with the laughter. "Grrrrr.... for your information! It's a Cabbit! And it's very annoying." Jak started to imitate Crazy Man. "For your ha.... for your ha.... for your ha...." That just made Kriss laugh even harder. "Enough of this ha.... enough of this chit-chat! I will crush all three of you!" Kriss saw Jennifer and pointed her out to Jak. Jak nodded pulled out his Peace Maker and got ready for the battle that waits for the all of them....  
  
***Rikku's Nest***  
  
Torn was staring out the window waiting for Rikku's loud roar of triumph and the black shadow to land with Jak, Kriss, Jennifer, and hopefully Crazy Man's dead body....  
  
***Naughty Ottsel***  
  
The blue light returned and surrounded the M.H. leader and a bright light filled the whole bar as the Metal Heads were revived once more by their ancestors. The battle that Jak and Kriss were waiting for, has only just started....  
  
***Crazy Man's Lab***  
  
Crazy Man and Cabbit got into the robot and started it up. It took a step forward and shot out an electric laser that would set anything in it's path into flames. "Alright Jak, this has to be quick and fast! I'll call Chamed's power, you find a way to get Jennifer out of there! Once I fire, I need you to throw a Peace Maker attack to finish him off! But NOT until I say so! Got it?" "I only understood half of what you were saying because that laser is too close to hear!!" "Just go!!" Kriss jumped out of the laser's way and charmed up Charmed. Jak pressed all the buttons he could until he freed Jennifer. "Follow me." Jak said as he charged up the Peace Maker. Kriss fired what looked like a red Peace Maker bullet. When it hit, the robot burst into flames. Crazy Man and Cabbit escaped just when Kriss yelled 'NOW!' Jak let the bullet fly and it was slowly falling backwards. "Hurry! We need to get out of here before that thing hits the ground!" "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!!!!!" Jak said as he ran out the entrance with Kriss on his shoulder and Jennifer following. "Rikku!!"  
  
Just as Rikku took off, the lab burst into a display of fireworks. Jennifer let out a sigh. "Thanks Jak, and you Kriss. Thanks...." Rikku let out a roar of triumph as Kriss yelled 'Onward!' "You know, you and Kriss are a pretty good team." Jak laughed. "Well, you know what they say: it takes two to make a thing go right!" "Hey who knows the words to the song?" "I do!" Jak and Jennifer said at the same time. (A/N: another song. It's in the shorter version). "Really.... okay, okay. On the count of 3. 1.... 2.... 3...." "Hold up! Freeze let's go now! Wave ya hands, Wave ya hands, Wave ya hands, Wave ya hands, Wave ya hands, Wave ya hands, Wave ya hands!" Rikku begins to nod his head to the music as Jennifer sings. "It takes two to make a thing go right!" Jak and Kriss take the next part. "All the fellas in the house c'mon now!" "It takes two to make it outta sight!" "All the itty bitty women where you at? Let's go now!" "It takes two to make a thing go right!" "All the fellas in the house c'mon now" "It takes two to make it outta sight!" "Here we go, here we go, here we go now! Here we go, here we go, here we go now! Rockin' right now, rockin' right now what! Rockin' right now, rockin' right now what!" They all go back to singing. "Fatman scoop in the house c'mon now! Everybody reach.... reach to the top,  
  
everybody reach up don't stop, don't stop, everybody reach.... reach to the top! Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! Go girls, go boys, go girls, go boys! Go, go, go, go, go! Hold up! Freeze let's go now!" "It takes two to make a thing go right!" "All the fellas in the house c'mon now!" "It takes two to make it outta sight!" "All the itty bitty women where you at? Let's go now!" "It takes two to make a thing go right!" "All the fellas in the house c'mon now" "It takes two to make it outta sight!" They start laughing as Rikku's Nest came into view. "Thanks Jak...." Jennifer said as she kissed Jak on the cheek. Kriss had a half open mouth and a half smiling mouth. "Uh-huh...." She said as she turned and faced the Nest. Both of started saying 'no' and talking at the same time. Kriss rolled her eyes as she put her cap back on....  
  
***End Of 'It Takes Two To Make A Thing Go BOOM'*** 


End file.
